starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
TK-421
TK-421 was the designation of a stormtrooper stationed aboard the first Death Star. TK-421 stared in his own Photo Novel series called "TK-421: A Stormtroopers Story" By Rebelscum user Jedi_Master_CPS. Biography TK-421 was a clone Stormtrooper, he was 'born' on the watery world Kamino. Although TK-421’s past remains clouded in mystery, more information on his history may be revealed in the subsequent episodes of the TK-421 Photo Novel. On a mission to the planet Sullust, TK-421 and a squad of Stormtroopers were lead by General Tex on a mission to assassinate a Jedi named Hiro Syler. The squad ran into trouble when the Jedi ambushed them; General Tex then threw a thermal detonator at the Jedi, who then using the power of the force launched the explosive back in the direction of TK-421. 421 sustained deep shrapnel wounds to his face when his helmet was thrust from his head, and his Armour was damaged. 421 awoke from the explosion feeling light-headed and lifeless, the only thing keeping him from toppling toward the ground was his unwavering determination to kill the Jedi. TK-421 managed to construct a trap for Hiro Syler using techniques he had learned in the Imperial training facility. The Jedi then triggered the trap, and a large rock fell toward him. The Jedi managed to suspend the rock above his head with the force. TK-421, still in shock from the Jedi's mystic grip on the rock, aimed his blaster and shot Hiro throw his leg. The Jedi staggered and the rock crushed him to death. TK-421 had killed a Jedi. Because of this stormtroopers 421 worked along side with on the Death Star look upon TK-421 as a hero. On-board the Death Star TK-421 is positioned on-board the first Death Star by, and shortly before (although specifics have not been revealed) 0 ABY. How 421 came to being posted on the Death Star has also not been revealed. 421 witnessed a Rebel Terrorist plant a Thermal Detonator on Deck 68. Most of 421's squad were killed in the consequent explosion. 421 managed to chase down and shoot the unknown terrorist, who then denigrated himself with another detonator before the Empire could find out his identity. Death It has long been assumed that TK-421 was killed when he was shot while on-board the Millennium falcon in 0 ABY. Either that or he was merely killed in the destruction of the Death Star that followed. Whether or not this is the case in the TK-421 Photo Novel is yet to be confirmed. Behind the scenes TK-421 was the only stormtrooper to receive a designation in any of the three original trilogy movies. TK-421 is portrayed in the 'TK-421: A Stormtroopers Story' Photo Novel using the 30th Anniversary Stormtrooper action figure with removable helmet. The scars already existed on this figure, and were explained in the Photo Novel. The figure also features a custom belt and battle damage that makes 421 more recognizable in the scenes with other Stormtroopers, as well as being more accurate to his film appearance. 'TK-421' is the designation given to various unnamed Stormtroopers in the Comedy Photo Novel, Yak's Pub Appearances *''Star Wars: TK-421: A Stormtroopers Story'' External links *''TK-421: A Stormtroopers story'' Category:Human clones Category:Males Category:Stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire